


Push

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: areyougame, M/M, Rough Sex, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean to; it was just sometimes Riku pushed, and Cloud was never that far from the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

They stumbled through the bedroom door, and the fact that it latched closed behind them was more chance than any deliberate thought on Cloud's part. Thought was a process far beyond him at the moment, driven out of him by far more basic urges.

A sound that wasn't unlike a growl rumbled through him as he shoved Riku backwards onto the bed, climbing up to loom over him on all fours. He bent down enough to cover Riku's mouth with his own, biting sharply at parted lips before pushing his way inside. It was less a kiss than a demand for submission, but Riku had never been one to give in easily. He gave as good as he got, and even as he kissed Cloud back, he wriggled and struggled, trying to throw Cloud's balance off with a hard blow against the side of his knee.

Cloud snarled. He grabbed at Riku's arms, his hands wrapping about the boy's wrists in a grip that was far too tight, and too strong to break, shoving them into the pillow above his head with a forceful motion that was an order in itself. Riku simply smirked at him. Cloud transferred the grip to one hand, and Riku resumed his struggles as the other hand made short work of his clothes.

“Dammit, I liked that shirt!” Riku protested as it tore. Cloud ignored him and concentrated on getting rid of the shorts that still barred his way.

A particularly hard twist succeeded in getting one hand free. Riku shoved ineffectually at one broad shoulder, and when that didn't work, reached around to yank Cloud's head back by the hair. In retaliation, Cloud dropped his full weight on the teen, grinding his hips hard against him. Riku made a pained sound, as Cloud was still dressed and hard buckles dug into exquisitely tender flesh.

It bought him a few seconds of stillness, enough to get his own pants open and shove Riku's legs wide. He pushed inside without taking the time for niceties such as lubrication and stretching, and a small part of him noted that although tight, Riku was slick already: he'd planned this. It simply drove Cloud's anger higher, and he thrust forward, burying himself deep. The rough entry forced a low keening sound from Riku's throat, and it was hard to tell if it indicated pleasure or pain. Either way, Cloud didn't care.

One hand cupped Riku's leg behind the knee, pushing it up and back towards his chest while the other bit deep into the sparse flesh of his hip as Cloud pounded into the body beneath him. Each movement drove small sounds from the teen, stuttered gasps and grunts that were as much encouragement as anything else. Freed again, Riku's hands alternately pushed and tugged at him, worming their way under the heavy fabric of the vest Cloud still wore. Nails scratched at his skin, sometimes lightly, sometimes not. But it was when agile fingers found the flat disc of a nipple, twisting and pinching hard at the small nub, that the last fraying strands of Cloud's control broke. He moved almost too fast to see, wrenching arms back and pinning them to the mattress as he lunged forward, teeth closing on the thick muscle between neck and shoulder, hard enough to break skin.

Riku cried out, body arching helplessly under the assault as he came. Two, three sharp thrusts, and Cloud joined him.

Sense came back when Riku poked him in the shoulder, finger digging ruthlessly against the underside of his collarbone. “You're heavy. Move.”

With some effort – he felt rather drained after all that – Cloud pushed himself to the side. He slid free of Riku's body as he did so, and breath hissed through the boy's teeth in response. But when Cloud shot him a worried glance, Riku looked... smug.

Cloud thought of all the things that had built up throughout the evening, the sly words and small actions that had goaded him past the point of reason, and felt anger return. Riku knew what he was capable of. “Why do you always have to push things?” he complained.

“Why do I always have to push so hard when you know we both want it?” Riku retorted.

Cloud wanted to object that he didn't want this, didn't want to see the purple bruises that ringed Riku's wrists or the teeth-marks on his shoulder. But he knew better: there was a part of him, the part he'd usually rather forget even existed, that revelled in forcing his lover to submit, in seeing the marks on him and knowing that he'd put them there. Thankfully, Riku was an incredibly fast healer; the bruises that already showed dark against his skin would be long gone by morning, slipping through the normal stages of healing at an accelerated state. It was an inherent trait that often made Cloud wonder about the boy's uncanny resemblance to Sephiroth, but there was no sense of Jenova about him, and the blood he could still taste on his tongue was free of any mako taint.

The latter was surely a miracle, because once again he'd forgotten to use any kind of protection, and he knew better than to expose anyone to the perils of his bodily fluids. It wasn't unheard of for high-level SOLDIERs to give their lovers mako poisoning through nothing more than unprotected sex, but Riku seemed fine, despite repeated encounters. Maybe it was just another aspect of his extraordinary healing ability. Or maybe it was because, after all his experiences, Riku had a stronger grasp on his sense of self than most people ever would.

Sometimes Cloud envied him that certainty, which was foolish, because he knew what the price it had come at. Other times, he thought it let Riku take the kind of risks that someone with less courage – or possibly more sense – wouldn't even think about.

“One of these days,” he warned, feeling tired and worn in more ways than one, “I could really hurt you.” He swallowed, and the brief, coppery tang of blood made his stomach clench in discomfort. By most people's standards, he already had.

But Riku wasn't most people. The teen rolled onto his side, one knee nudging Cloud rather unsubtly into the position of his choosing as he made himself comfortable. Cloud wondered if he should point out that while Riku was naked, courtesy of his rather forcible removal of the offending items, Cloud was going to have to get up in a minute, because he still wore most of his clothes: his pants and belt gaped open, and his shirt was rucked up around his chest, but nothing had actually been removed. “No, you won't,” Riku mumbled into his side. Within seconds, his breathing evened out into the slow, steady pattern of sleep.

For several long minutes, Cloud stared at the ceiling. Then he tried to move. Riku, he discovered, had a hand fisted in the fabric of his vest, and didn't seem interested in letting go. Looking down at him, it seemed an oddly childlike action; when Cloud tried to pull away, the grip tightened in protest and a frown crossed Riku's face.

He could wait a little while before moving he decided, nudging off his boots with his toes. They each hit the floor with distinct thuds, but Riku didn't stir. The slightest noise would wake him if they were in hostile territory, Cloud knew, but when he felt safe, Riku could and did sleep through anything. And he felt safe here with Cloud, despite the injuries that currently marked his body. He truly believed that Cloud wouldn't hurt him.

“I thought you said Sora was the optimistic one,” he murmured. Riku slept on, but Cloud could imagine his objections at the very suggestion he could ever be that... naïve. Yet here they were. Maybe, Cloud thought, lips twisting in something that wasn't quite a smile, optimism was catching.

Perhaps, one day, Cloud might catch it, too.


End file.
